leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Caitlyn/Background
* * |render = |disp_name = Caitlyn |gender = Female |race = Human |birthplace = Piltover |residence = Piltover |occupation = * Sheriff of The Piltover Police Force |faction = * Piltover |allies = |friends = Jayce, Ezreal, Vi |rivals = Jinx, Ekko |related = }} Lore "Go ahead, run. I'll give you a five minute head start." One of the reasons Piltover is known as the City of Progress is because it has an extraordinarily low crime rate. This hasn't always been the case; brigands and thieves of all sorts used to find the city-state an ideal mark for plunder, primarily due to the valuable resources it imports to fuel its techmaturgical research. Some even theorize that it would have fallen long ago to the chaos of organized crime if not for Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover. Born the daughter of a wealthy statesman and a pioneering hextech researcher, Caitlyn discovered her natural gift for investigation when, at age 14, her father was assaulted and robbed on his way home. She snuck out of her house that night with her father's rifle and tracked down the muggers from the crime scene. At first, her parents did their best to discourage her from such risky hobbies, but she was incorrigible. Wishing to protect her daughter in the only way she knew how, Caitlyn's mother began outfitting her with techmaturgical devices tailored to her sleuthing needs. Caitlyn quickly gained notoriety, as she was single-handedly defeating crime in Piltover and had developed into a ravishing beauty as well. She never backed down from a case or a challenge, and she was one of the sharpest shots in the city-state. Her services were soon requested by Demacia to help track down a mysterious outlaw who had begun committing high-profile heists. The bandit, who always left a card with an ornate 'C' at the scene of the crime, became Caitlyn's arch-nemesis. To this day, Caitlyn still searches for this cat burglar, and the chase has led her all across Valoran. As she travels, she seeks to hone her skills and gain the influence necessary to track down the only quarry that has managed to evade her. Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * ;Joke Caitlyn begins calibrating her gun, but it falls apart. * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon using * * * * * Co-op vs. AI Responses '''Match start' *"The Sheriff's in town." Special *"I've got a cupcake for you, little Yordle." Player team victory *"Sharp shooting, everyone." Player team defeat *"GG!" League Judgement Development was designed by Ezreal. Caitlyn OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Caitlyn splash art Caitlyn OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Caitlyn splash art Caitlyn ResistanceSkin old.jpg|1st Resistance Caitlyn splash art Caitlyn SheriffSkin old.jpg|1st Sheriff Caitlyn splash art Caitlyn SafariSkin old.jpg|1st Safari Caitlyn splash art Caitlyn ArcticWarfareSkin.jpg|1st Arctic Warfare Caitlyn splash art Caitlyn.jpg|Caitlyn concept art (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Caitlyn_PCG.png|Old Caitlyn model Ironstylus_Caitlynsketch.jpg|Caitlyn sketch (by Riot Artist Michael Maurino) Caitlyn_Safari_concept.jpg|Safari Caitlyn concept (by Riot Artist Larry Ray) Caitlyn_Headhunter_concept.jpg|Headhunter Caitlyn concept 1 (by Riot Artist RyoNinja) Caitlyn_Headhunter_concept_2.jpg|Headhunter Caitlyn concept 2 (by Riot Artist RyoNinja) Caitlyn_Headhunter_concept_3.jpg|Headhunter Caitlyn concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul Kwon) Lunar Revel 2016 Teaser.jpg|Lunar Wraith Caitlyn (Lunar Revel 2016) promotional art 1 Lunar Revel 2016 promo.jpg|Lunar Wraith Caitlyn (Lunar Revel 2016) promotional art 2 Caitlyn in PC Gamer This champion image and release date were leaked from the March 2011 issue of PC Gamer. Who: A western-style lady Batman with a sniper rifle. She will: Snipe your healers; trap your tanks. Release:'''January 3 Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made in the sneak peek by '''ByronicHero:Champion Sneak Peek – Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover at LeagueofLegends.com Summoners! Officials from Piltover would like me to issue a statement to all of you. It is my duty to inform you that there is a new sheriff in town. The beautiful (and stylish) Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover, has arrived at the League of Legends, so bandits, ruffians, rabble-rousers, and otherwise uncouth persons beware! Of course, even if you’re on the run, one look at her and you might not want to escape anymore. Of course, you don’t need to have a warrant out for your arrest to get a closer look at this pretty lady. Whether you’re an outlaw type or someone who plays by the rules, I’ve got the publicity shots for you right here! Previous Lore Hide= |-| Old lore= One of the reasons Piltover is known as the City of Progress is because it has an extraordinarily low crime rate. This hasn't always been the case; brigands and thieves of all sorts used to find the city-state an ideal mark for plunder, primarily due to the valuable resources it imports to fuel its techmaturgical research. Some even theorize that it would have fallen long ago to the chaos of organized crime if not for Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover. Born the daughter of a wealthy statesman and a pioneering hextech researcher, Caitlyn discovered her natural gift for investigation when, at age 14, her father was assaulted and robbed on his way home. She snuck out of her house that night with her father's rifle and tracked down the muggers from the crime scene. At first, her parents did their best to discourage her from such risky hobbies, but she was incorrigible. Wishing to protect her daughter in the only way she knew how, Caitlyn's mother began outfitting her with techmaturgical devices tailored to her sleuthing needs. Caitlyn quickly gained notoriety, both because she was single handedly defeating crime in Piltover and also because she soon developed into a ravishing beauty. She never backed down from a case or a challenge, and she was one of the sharpest shots in the city-state. Her services were soon requested by Demacia to help track down a mysterious outlaw who had begun committing high-profile heists. The bandit, who always left a card with an ornate 'C' at the scene of the crime, became Caitlyn's arch-nemesis. To this day, Caitlyn still searches for this cat burglar, and the chase has led her all across Valoran. She has joined the League to hone her skills and gain the influence necessary to track down the only quarry that has managed to evade her. , from her book 'Willing Apprehension'}} Patch History **Bonus damage changed to from % increased damage. ** Traps now display their area-of-effect range to Caitlyn. * **Cooldown reduced to from . V6.1: * ** Caitlyn would often path into her normal attack range to perform the Headshot attack. ** Caitlyn first attack after a Headshot would take longer to complete. ** Using Headshot on a different target to her current attack target would take longer to complete. * ** Improved collision detection for smaller enemies. V5.24: * ** Stacks changed to 6 at all levels from . V5.23: * ** Reduced the frequency of the "Boom, Headshot!" line. * ** Damage to targets beyond the first increased to 67% from 60%. V5.22: * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to from . ** Attack damage growth reduced to from 3. ** Base attack speed reduced to from . ** Attack delay increased to from 0. *** Caitlyn now starts the game with 10% bonus attack speed at level 1 to off-set the base attack speed reduction at the start of the game. * ** New icon. ** 50% Bonus Armor penetration ** Bonus damage increased to (critical chance 1 (0.5 bonus critical damage))% AD}} from . *** Still deals bonus damage against minions and monsters. ** Caitlyn's next attack against targets in a or by gains "double range" and is guaranteed to apply Headshot. These Headshots will not generate charges toward standard Headshots, nor consume a stacked Headshot. *** : Attack-move will prioritize targets in a or by if there are no valid targets near her cursor. *** Does Headshot double Caitlyn's current attack range or grant "650 bonus range", with respects to the new that grants bonus range. ** Attacks against turrets will now increment Caitlyn's Headshot counter. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Attack damage scaling increased to % AD}} from . ** 10% reduced damage per enemy hit. ** Projectile is now narrow until it hits its first target, after which it opens to its normal width. ** Enemies beyond the first take only % AD)}}}} damage, unless in a , in which case they take full damage. * ** No longer deals damage. ** Now utilizes a stock system. Maximum charges are . *** Recharge time increased to seconds from . *** Maximum number of traps increased to from 3 at all ranks. ** Duration reduced to 90 seconds from 240. ** Being now grants an immunity to further traps placed at that location for ~4 seconds. This immunity is lost if you leave that location. ** Trapped enemies take % increased damage from Headshot. This is a multiplicative bonus. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Dash distance reduced to 400 from 500. ** Missile width reduced to 70 from 80. ** Missile speed reduced to 1600 from 2000. V5.21: *Fixed a bug where Caitlyn's attack animation and damage application would occasionally become unsynchronized if was in the game. V5.18: * ** Mana cost reduced to 30 from 50. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . V5.11: * ** Now ignores 50% of the target's Bonus Armor against enemy champions. * ** Fixed a bug where the trap could take any time between 1 and seconds to arm. It is now always seconds. ** Fixed a bug where certain dashes could pass over the trap without triggering it. * ** is now granted on-click instead of after the 0.25 second cast time. The ability should no longer cancel if you lose sight of the target. V5.8: * ** Bush visibility improved. V4.15: * General ** Fixed a bug where abilities that give true sight of enemy champions would reveal stealth wards under certain circumstances. V4.12: * General ** Fixed a bug where Caitlyn's basic attacks were registering as attacks before they visually hit the target. V4.11: * General ** New Classic splash art. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 17 from 13. V4.1: * ** Projectile should now be correctly destroyed if the target becomes untargetable. V3.15: * General ** New running animation. V3.7: * Stats ** Base attack speed reduced to from . ** Attack speed per level increased to 4% from 3%. * ** No longer gains stacks when attacking structures. V3.02: * ** Is no longer consumed when attacking wards. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 325 from 300. V1.0.0.147b: * ** Damage falloff per subsequent target reduced to 10% from 15%. ** Minimum damage increased to 50% from 40%. * ** Can no longer be cast while rooted. V1.0.0.142: * General ** Updated tooltips. * ** Cast time reduced. * ** Range increased to from . ** Channel time reduced to 1 second from . V1.0.0.141: * ** Now properly ignores unit collision when placed. V1.0.0.140: * ** Fixed a bug where Caitlyn would appear to attack during channeling. V1.0.0.133: * ** Fixed a bug where it did not trigger while taunted or silenced. V1.0.0.129: * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 300 from 305. V1.0.0.128: * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Activation radius reduced to 135 from 150. V1.0.0.125: * ** Will now show the area it triggers in when cast. * ** Fixed a bug where it would fail to reset cooldown if or died during the channel time. V1.0.0.123: * ** Fixed a bug where planting a new trap after another was recently triggered caused a previous trap to be disabled. V1.0.0.116: * ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 60. ** Activation range increased to 150 from 125. * ** Mana cost reduced to 75 from 90. * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. ** Range increased to from . V1.0.0.114: * Stats ** Attack speed per level increased to 3% from %. * ** Max trap count increased to 3 from 2. V1.0.0.113: * ** Stacks required reduced to from 8 attacks at all levels. V1.0.0.112: * ** Projectile speed increased to 3200 from 2200. ** Range increased to from . ** Initial cast time leading up to the channeling time significantly decreased. V1.0.0.111: * General ** Updated tooltips. V1.0.0.109: * ** Base damage changed to from . ** Attack damage scaling increased to from . ** Damage loss per unit increased to 10% from 6%. ** Maximum damage loss increased to 50% from 30%. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Now provides vision on the target for the duration and thus is not canceled when the target leaves line of sight. ** Damage is now treated as a spell instead of an attack. ** No longer triggers on-hit effects like . ** Now triggers spell effects like . ** Cannot be dodged or blocked by . ** Fixed a bug where it didn't scale from the mastery. V1.0.0.108: Added. (Original Stats) * (Innate) ** Every 8 attacks (attacks while in brush count as 2), Caitlyn will fire a headshot, dealing either 150% damage to a champion or 250% damage to a minion. * (Q) ** Caitlyn revs up her rifle for 1 second to unleash a penetrating shot which deals physical damage (deals less damage to subsequent targets). * (W) ** Caitlyn sets a trap to reveal sneaky yordles. When sprung, the trap immobilizes the champion and deals magic damage over 1.5 seconds. * (E) ** Caitlyn fires a heavy net to slow her target, the recoil knocks Caitlyn back. * (Ultimate) ** Caitlyn takes time to line up the perfect shot, dealing massive damage to a single target at a huge range. Enemy champions can intercept the bullet for their ally. }} References cs:Caitlyn/Příběh de:Caitlyn/Background fr:Caitlyn/Historique pl:Caitlyn/historia ru:Caitlyn/Background sk:Caitlyn/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Champion judgements